Too Far
by Mangle6
Summary: Tina has always been known to be the town newspaper maker/deliverer (and gossipist) but she's most famously known for her gossip column in the paper. And overcoming a creative dry spell she bounces back even gossip-crazed then ever, and begins to tear relationships (and people) apart with her gossiping. What will happen with Tina's newfound creative surge?
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: This is my first Harvest Moon Story so please have mercy! Also dont forget to review!_**

*

The new farmer known as Phoenix was walking his way out of the forest. Phoenix had all natural bright orange (or simply ginger) colored hair. The young man had olive colored skin with brown freckles going across his button nose and stopping just before his majestic royal blue eyes. The young man wore a pair of white breathable work gloves, a white t-shirt, a white utility belt, and a pair of royal blue jeans with white boots to go with. Phoenix's boots and gloves however we're a bit dirty being covered in dirt from his day of work.

But the young man didn't worry about that (at least for the moment) as the farmer looked up at the beautiful starry night sky. Phoenix smiled, he loved the country and it was days like these that made him happy he moved from the city. Not that the young man hadn't like the city or his family that lived there but it was always do busy there Phoenix couldn't find a moment to breathe living there! Not to mention ever since Phoenix had been a kid he had just loved nature and the open outdoors especially animals. So when the city had became too much for Phoenix his parents had told him that they owned a farm in a town that needed a farmer!

To Phoenix it had sounded too good to be true! But low and behold here he was one month later happy, successful, living his dream job, and constantly surrounded by very, very, very attractive women! But Phoenix didn't dare try to make a move on the women, after all he just moved in and he didn't want to come off as some sort of player (he was a man of class after all)! But still the young man considered himself very lucky and he really couldn't thank his parents (and mayor Dunhill). And as Phoenix finished reminiscing he stopped for a moment to stretch and yawn.

Thank goodness he was on his way home Phoenix wasn't sure if he could stay awake much longer.

"Alright, as soon as I get home you let your boots and gloves soak, put your current cloths in the wash, take your bath, and straight to bed after that." Phoenix spoke to himself, his voice a bit nasally yet it had a somewhat snobbish accent to it. But just as Phoenix got started walking again did he hear something very quietly snap. And that's when Phoenix froze in his tracks, on instinct he reached for his utility belt which only held one item, his black baton. The young men wore a cold and calculating expression as he took his baton from it's holster and expanded the weapon. Phoenix was terrified despite his almost heartless expression he never liked carrying around his baton he only did because he needed some sort of defense and this was less like to cause bloodshed.

The young man listened closely he could hear whoever was following him was now coming closer. Phoenix waited tightening his grip on his baton and just as he heard the person step through the trees the young man spun around, and he saw a giant creature that looked to be a mix of a bulldog and a bear. The creature had grey fur with white spots and black eyes, it's stubby tail unmoving as it growled at Phoenix. The young farmer took a deep breathe, raised his baton, and put it back in it's holster.

"Missy, you know better then to run off the farm like that." Phoenix said shaking his head, the bulldog-bear hybrid whimpered.

 _"But I wanted to see you."_ Missy said in her usual barks and yips, Phoenix shook his head again sometimes Missy could be so clingy. But to be fair he was the only human on the planet able to understand any and every animal in existence do Phoenix couldn't be too hard on her.

"I know, Missy, but I can't spend every minute with you and the others. Now come on, I was just on my way home." The young farmer said, but before he could get going Missy flung Phoenix on her back.

 _"I'll carry you! I'm much faster!"_ Missy said, as she walked her and Phoenix out of the forest.

*

Tina sighed in frustration as she sat on the steps that led to her house. The girl ran her hands through her hair and was about to go inside. That is until she felt pounding footsteps through the ground, Tina looked up and saw Phoenix was passing on top of his beloved pet, Missy. And that only seemed to make Tina even more upset. Luckily though this didn't go unnoticed by Phoenix, who pat Missy on the head and the bulldog-bear hybrid stopped.

"What's that matter, Tina?" Phoenix asked, and that caused the slightly older woman to sigh in frustration.

"I've just been running out of good stories for that paper." Tina said,

"What do you mean? You've been absolutely wonderful with those interviews every week" Phoenix replied as he pet Missy.

"I mean for the exposé or better known as the gossip column. I've been dry for months." Tina said, and it was then Phoenix understood what was going on. And he felt his cheeks grow warm, he had….heard about Tina's gossip column and a few we're good….most we're bad. Apparently Tina was known as the town gossip, and if you wanted your dignity to stay intact then you we're going to have to keep anything personal away from that girl. Phoenix had somewhat seen this side of Tina and frankly he didn't like that part of her, the young farmer had always disliked gossips. And the young man had always preferred Tina's spunky and optimistic traits rather then her gossiping trait.

But Phoenix couldn't just leave Tina upset like this, he needed to give the girl advice (no matter how much his head told him not to).

"Oh….well…that's too bad, but maybe you could write about what goes on in the town. Anyways I better get going!" Phoenix quickly said not wanting to be anymore involved in this then he already was. He then pated Missy's head,

 _"I'm with you Papa, she wrote a real nasty exposé about me."_ Missy whispered before walking towards her papas farm. The gossipiest watched as the two left putting a hand under her chin.

"What goes on in the town….huh…?" Tina muttered, as the gears in her head began to turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Tina had gotten up early the next morning and took her shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, delivered the newspapers, and was on her way to Phoenix's house her best camera hanging around her neck. The young woman was determined to find gossip and news in this town even if it killed her! And she was gonna see what stuff Phoenix did, after all it's not like he would mind. Tina stopped as she got to the farm entrance and peered through the window but was surprised to see that the curtains we're completely drawn.

 _'Darn it! I should've known! City-boys are obsessed with their privacy!'_ Tina thought, it was then the woman decided to look at the layout of the farm. Two fields sat in the front yard as watermelon grew from them looking nearly ready to be picked. In a fenced off area that was a few feet from the fields their sat a barn, chicken coop, and a pet house. Tina crossed her arms everything was normal, everything was completely normal. But it was then the doors to Phoenix's home opened and out came Phoenix himself the young man wore a pair of overalls, his white boots and working gloves, and a camo green t-shirt.

The boy carried a large (and deep) lidded food container and a bag of chicken feed. As Phoenix shut and locked the door before stuffing the keys in his pocket. Phoenix put the items down and stretched before watered his watermelon fields. He then picked up his things and walked over to the fenced in area, Tina hid behind the farms entrance gate wondering what was going to happen. The young man once again put his things down and took the glove to his right hand off before stuffing his fingers in his mouth and whistling loudly.

And like clockwork a large black and white cow, three chickens, and the bulldog-bear hybrid stepped out of their respective shelters. Phoenix then looked around cautiously as his cheeks went scarlet and this only drew Tina in closer. Finally the young man spoke,

"How are my precious little babies doing?" Phoenix cooed and Tina covered her mouth to hide a snicker before pulling out a notepad and writing things down.

 _"I'm doing great, papa!"_ Missy replied,

 _"Just wonderful dearie."_ The black and white cow answered sweetly.

 _"The day is wonderful~!"_ One of the chicken excitedly replied as she fluttered her wings rapidly,

 _"It's cool."_ The second chicken replied in a relaxed manner,

 _"Enough chit-chat give me my food Mr. Poopypants! Or do you want me to draw a picture of that little incident we saw last Saturday?"_ The third chicken replied sassily and that caused Phoenix to blush redder then a fire truck. He truly loved his ability (and his animals) he loved Bessie's sweet nature, Anne's excitability, Babs cool and chill attitude, and lord knew he loved Missy. But…..Prissy (just like her name) could be very demanding and snobbish and unlike the others she always held last Saturday over his head, it hasn't even been his fault! But Phoenix sucked it up and spread three handfuls of chicken feed for his chickens onto the ground. Prissy greadily began to peck at the ground,

 _"About time!"_ the bird said before going back to eating. The other chickens rolled their eyes and thanked Phoenix before eating. The young man smiled before opening the container of food and pulling put four large steaks.

"Get ready, Missy!" Phoenix said,

 _"I'm ready!"_ Missy replied and the young farmer threw all four steaks into the air and the bulldog-bear hybrid caught them all before landing on the ground chewing them up. Bessie smiled contently before eating the grass below her, Phoenix smiled happily before unlatching the gate keeping the animals in. He unlatched the gate and walk in making sure to shut the gate. Phoenix then walked into the barn and brought out a bucket putting it under Bessie's utters. The young man then began to milk Bessie and the cow giggled at the sudden touch to get utters before relaxing again.

 _"You might wanna hurry Phoenix, just in case you need to use the bathroom."_ Prissy said, and Phoenix felt himself blush even redder as he didn't dare dignify that backhanded insult with a response.

 _"Prissy, leave the boy be."_ Bessie said as she glared at the chicken, Prissy scoffed and went back to eating.

"You know, I wonder if a girls breasts is like your utters, Bessie. Warm, dangly, and soft but….I probably won't find out anytime soon." Phoenix said with a saddened sigh, meanwhile Tina felt herself blush as she wrote this down.

 _"Oh Phoenix, don't say anything like that, I'm sure you'll find your gal."_ Bessie replied,

 _"Yeah! A girl be crazy not to love you!"_ Missy added.

"Hmm….I'm not so sure all the girls here are just so….outgoing…it's so overwhelming." Phoenix said blush encasing his face,

 _"Are you kidding me? Your nice to us girls, all you have to do is be nice to those girls. Easy!"_ Babs replied. And as this was going on Tina wrote it down, this was a new side of Phoenix an exposable side! But just as the girl was forming her story did she drop her notebook which caused it to fall into a mud puddle.

Tina mentally swore, quickly picked up her notepad, and walked out from behind the house. She saw Phoenix who had has just finished milking his cow holding bucket in his hands.

"Hey Phoenix." Tina casually replied. Phoenix jumped spilling a bit of his milk,

"Ugh, it's her." Prissy said in disgust. Phoenix ignored Prissy's rude response and cleared his throat.

"Hello Tina, how are you doing?" The young man replied as he put his bucket on the ground and pulled out his cow brush,

"Pretty good, looking for good gossip." Tina said. Phoenix blushed when he heard this as he began to brush Bessie's hide.

"Well I'm busy right now so I can't help you with that." The young farmer quickly said,

"Really? 'Cause I seem to remember last Saturday you left pretty quickly after judging the mushroom made by Rod, care to tell me why?" Tina asked. Phoenix's face burned a deep scarlet and he quickly hid his face,

"I-I-I just left because…..I needed to check on Missy! You know how rambunctious she can be!" The young farmer said obviously lying. Tina opened her mouth to retort but she was soon interrupted, "Anyway I must get back to work, do please leave **_now_**!" Phoenix said as he glared at Tina. The young lady felt a chill go up her spine thanks to the look Phoenix had thrown at her. She sighed she was now very curious but Tina had a feeling Phoenix would push her away even farther if she kept going. Tina then walked away from Phoenix and as soon as she was off of the farm's property Phoenix sighed a breathe of relief.

Sometimes that girl was too nosy for her own good.

*

Rod, Allen, and Neil we're all taking a walk through the forest each of them taking to each other and smiling (though with Neil it was hard to tell).

"I've never seen Phoenix run so fast!" Rod said,

"I agree it's as if his life depended on getting home, what in world did you put in that mushroom?" Allen asked.

"All I did was stuff it with cream cheese, hamburger meat, and red peppers. I'm not sure what went wrong with it." Rod said shaking his head,

"Maybe he just dosen't like peppers, who knows. But, out of curiosity, have you guys seen Tina around?" Neil asked and the other young men beside him shook their heads.

"Can't say I have, why do you ask?" Allen replied,

"I saw her moping on her house steps again last night." Neil simply replied.

"Oh….is she sad about her gossip column?" Rod said cringing slightly as he thought of Tina, that girl scared him sometimes in truth.

"That would most likely be it, I hope she dosen't cause trouble…..like last time." Neil said his cheeks subtly turning pink, and at this Allen blushed as well hate and liquid shame welling up in his eyes.

"Uh….do I wanna know?" Rod said sensing the tension,

"No." Neil and Allen replied. The hairstylist huffed as he massaged his forehead.

"Just be careful what you do or say if you feel your being watched….it could very well be Tina. But, we can resume this conversation later, I need to get to my shop." Allen replied,

"Watch out for her Rod, and seeya later." Neil added as he left as well. But as the young man left a plaid red and black handkerchief fell from his pocket. Rod blushed when he saw this and quickly picked the handkerchief up. The young man then stuffed the handkerchief in his pocket before walking his way home. It didn't take Rod long to get home as he closed and locked his front door.

Rod then walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a picture of Neil, a pair of scissors, and glue. The young man then put the picture of Neil on the kitchen table, he then used the scissors to cut a heart out of the handkerchief. Once that was done Rod glued the scrap of the cut-out heart to the picture. Rod smiled at his handiwork as he giggled and blushed, but that smile soon fell as the young man looked close to crying.

"Why must you be straight?" Rod whispered before brushing off his hands and leaving his home, he needed to get ready for work anyway.

*

Meanwhile Tina snuck out from behind Rod's house with a look of amazement and excitement on her face. She took a look at the pictures she had snapped, now this was news!

Tina ran home after that, she couldn't wait to start writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tina Tattler: Rod the Faggot!**

 _That's right people, the title is no lie! Rod is homosexual and not only is he gay but his crushing on the one and only Neil! Just yesterday I saw Rod creating a little picture for his unrequired love, Neil! And if you don't believe my writing then take a look at the pictures! Rod is crushing hard on Neil and no one can deny it!_

*

"Oh…my….god…." Neil said with crimson cheeks as he held his morning paper, suddenly though there was a knock at his door and when he went to open the door he saw Allen stood at the doorway.

"Neil, I need you to help me find Rod!" Allen said who was still in his pajamas, normally Neil would've snickered like a hyena seeing this but Allen's panicked voice and face threw him off.

"Why? Don't tell me Rod left a—" Neil started but he was cut off when Allen shook his head,

"No, but I've known Rod since I was a kid. He needs to be cheered-up ASAP, when I read the article I ran to Rod's immediately but all I found was an empty house." The hairstylist said.

"Alright just give me a minute." Neil said, and once the young man was dressed the two ran as fast as they could. But as the two checked the town they asked the residents if they had seen Rod they said 'no' before talking about the article. Eventually they had looked everywhere in town and decided to stop by Phoenix's place. When the two got there however they saw Phoenix and Tina arguing about something.

"If I wanted to tell you then I would! No means no!" Phoenix shouted,

"Hey you have to answer my question! I saw what I saw!" Tina said.

"No I don't have to answer your question. Now get off my property!" Phoenix said,

"You can't kick me off here!" Tina bellowed.

"Yes I can now get before I sic Missy on you!" The young man said before pointing to the exit, Tina glared at Phoenix before leaving roughly pushing Allen and Neil to the side. The two young men looked to see that with Tina gone Phoenix now looked close to tears his cheeks a bright red.

"Hey Phoenix, you alright?" Allen asked as him and Neil walked onto the farm, Phoenix jumped slightly and quickly blinked the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, yes, yes, I'm fine." Phoenix lied,

"Really? Cause it dosen't look like it." Neil said.

"It's….nothing that's of importance, now….I should really get back to work." Phoenix quickly said,

"Hold it, out of curiosity, have you seen Rod?" Neil asked and that caused Phoenix to stop for a moment.

"Why no, I can't say. But why is this important if I may ask?" Phoenix asked,

"You haven't read the paper yet?" Allen said in disbelief.

"Nope, I read the paper after I work while eating my morning breakfast. But, back on topic, oh God save us what has Tina done?" Phoenix said running a hand through his hair,

"Something bad and now Rod has run off somewhere." Neil replied.

"For everything good and holy does Tina ever care about privacy and human decency? Alright, looks like a search party is in order, once I'm done working I'll help." Phoenix said with an annoyed yet concerned gleam in his eyes,

"What? You don't have—" Allen started only to get cut off.

"I insist, I can't just leave one of my friends to wallow in his own shame and misery. You two may wait for me in my house or at your places. Though, I do suggest you get changed into some proper attire Allen. While they do look delightfully charming on you, it isn't appropriate for day wear." Phoenix said, and Neil snickered while Allen huffed.

"Fine, I'll be back." The hairstylist said before leaving,

"You want some help?" Neil asked.

"No thank you, I've done this long enough to know what I'm doing." Phoenix replied, and with that Neil walked into Phoenix's house.

*

Phoenix's bedroom had been blocked off from the rest of the house. That is the first thing Neil has noticed the young man found that a bit odd. He couldn't remember when a carpenter had come into town. So that meant Phoenix must've done the work himself and if that we're the case Neil was impressed. But Neil had pulled himself from admiring Phoenix's house and went to making breakfast.

The eggs slide in the pan as the door opened and Allen came in.

"Who's the food for?" Allen asked,

"Phoenix, he needs to eat after doing work he was a city boy after all." Neil replied.

"True." Allen said before pulling out a plate for the eggs, Neil then poured the eggs onto the plate and as soon as he did that the door opened. Neil put the pan in the sink and turned the eye off Phoenix came in wiping some sweat off his brow. His eyes drifted over to Neil and Allen but as he saw the plate of sunnyside-up eggs he cheeks flushed.

"Oh you guys didn't have to go through the trouble of making breakfast if you we're hungry I could—" Phoenix started only to get cut off,

"It's not for us, it's for you." Allen said. And Phoenix's entire face turned red at that,

"Oh you guys didn't have to make breakfast for me, I was gonna just get myself a granola bar or—" the young farmer said until the plate was shoved into his hands.

"No, no, no, no. You need to eat." Neil said,

"But what abou—" Phoenix said only to once again get cut off.

"We've built up stamina so we can sometimes go without breakfast, you haven't and we don't need you passing out." Allen said and Phoenix folded,

"Fine." The young farmer said.

*

The sun was beginning to set as Phoenix rode on top of Missy as Neil and Allen walked beside them, Missy sniffed the ground as the three young men looked around for their missing friend.

"We've looked over this part of the forest nine times." Neil said,

"We know, but we can't give up on Rod." Allen replied. Phoenix bit his lip in thought before giving missing two pats on the head. Missy stopped and rose her head looking towards her owner.

"Whatcha thinking, Phoenix?" Neil asked,

"Well….we've searched in every place we'd expect Rod to be so maybe he's in the least expected place. Like…..Like….." Phoenix started until he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach and a hiss of pain escaped his lips. Missy tensed up at this she knew that hiss,

"Phoenix, are you okay?" Allen asked.

"I……I'm afraid not I don't feel….s-so good. I need to head home." Phoenix replied, and Missy began to walk the opposite direction out of the forest.

"Alright, hope you feel better." Allen called out as Phoenix waved goodbye,

"Hmm….strange." Neil said.

"Maybe not, the eggs could've been bad." The hairstylist suggested,

"No….those eggs we're fresh, I know that." Neil said before the young men went back to work searching and eventually they had stumbled upon a mine entrance.

"You think he's in there?" Allen asked,

"He has to be, it's the only place we haven't looked." Neil said as he took a step forward but Allen put a hand over his chest. Neil raised an eyebrow,

"Um…maybe you shouldn't go in there if he's in there with everything that's happened and all." The hairstylist said prompting a subtle blush to appear on Neil's face.

"Fine." Neil said before leaving, Allen sighed gently running a hand through his hair before walking in the mine. And when the hairstylist got inside the mine he saw Rod on the floor dried tears we're on his cheeks as the poor man had cried himself to sleep. Allen checked the time no wonder Rod was asleep it was getting late, and Allen was happy it was now he could get Rod home without interference. Allen helped the sleeping Rod to his feet as he drapped one arm around Rod's side and the sleeping mans arm around his neck. The hairstylist then got Rod home and put him on his bed before leaving, and as Allen left he let out a yawn his thoughts turning sour as he thought about Tina.

That girl was too nosy for her own good.


End file.
